Dragon Ball: Aftermath
This story is my final story of this era, my next one taking place soon enough. This story was to end all confusion of what may or may not have happended on Namek, like the other one before this. This story, and the last story, states Nails Namekian Heritage, and possibly his father. This was made to fit into all Canon, right before the Saiyan and Vegeta Saga. I hope you liked, and or like this story, and the other one. - The Author, Nexus-Ank'hu. Chapter One, Namekians End It had seemed like luck for Hialo and Sharr. Sharr had achieved the ultimate in power, and Hialo had finally killed Black. Hialo and Sharr were happy; a little to happy. They forgot one thing Black said. He has a son. The soon to be Namekian warrior, Nail. Nail had been made by Black in the last story, for anyone who hasnt read the last one. Sharr stood in the air, silent, watching the wind blow and trees silently shake. '' ''A Powerlevel had bursted up beyond Namekian standards. Sharr blasted off through the air, torwards this Power level. The power level grew slightly, with two more appearing. Sharr smiled. He liked challenges. Hialo followed, sprinting as fast as he could through the water. It had been a few years since they last faced a Namekian. Sharrs powerlevel grew slightly, and Hialos a large number. Nail was twenty now, and quite a fighter. His power level didn't outmatch a Super Saiyans, but he could kill one. If he had the tactics and if he tried. Sharr landed with Hialo beside him a foot away. Hialo walked closer silently, and drew his sword. He charged his ki into his hands, running down behind Nail. "Hey. Namekian. Turn around. Spirit Punch!" He yelled, Nail realising who it was. Nail moved to the side, dropkicking Hialo. "You... You killed my father!" He screamed, releasing Ki blasts in rage. Hialo stepped up, deflecting them all. Sharr powered up Into Super Saiyan, launching over to Nail. He kicked Nail in the face, sending him flying off. Nail powered up once more, descending in the air. Sharr charged a large Ki Wave into his hand, and bended sideways. "Your finished!" He shouted, moving his eyes behind im immediatly. One of Nails friends, his dads old accomplise, kicked him on the ground. The beam released before he fully fell, slamming into Hialo. '' ''Hialo grunted, a burn mark in his chest; he coughed, and fell to the ground, dead. Sharr looked to his friend, on the ground, dead. "You... Your about to die!" He shouted, bursting himself into Ascended Super Saiyan. He then launched out to Nail, throwing punches and kicks as fast as he could. Most hit, some were counted, others never even made to Nail. Nail was tired, along with Sharr. Sharr fell out of Ascended Super Saiyan, and into his normal form. He looked back at his friend, and boss, Hialo. He was angered; driven by rage. He knew one thing though. Get the Dragon Balls, and revive my friend. Sharr wouldn't make it there. Or so Nail though. '' 'Chapter Two, Sharrs Last Stand' ''Sharr stood, tired, exhausted, none of these words could explain it. He had a pain in his body. Of both loss, and the fact that he DID kill Hialo. Just, not on purpose. Sharr grunted, bursting off of his ground. He released a punch to Nail, as he swayed to side; Nail then swung his feet to Sharr, Sharr missing to sense, or see it, fell to the ground. He got up, and twitched a bit. He was to weak to go Super Saiyan. This was impossible for him. Sharr grunted and groaned, feeling as if thousands of Namekians were fighting him. This was Nails furiosity that sent him at Sharr, one, last time. He released thousands of Ki blasts at the Saiyan, on two knees on the ground. They all hit him; bruising him slightly. Nail sent his hands to his side, charging a Full Power Ki Wave, rather than just a Ki Wave. "Your Finished!!" He yelled, releasing the Ki Wave. At the last moment, with all of Sharrs power, he shouted a single, death defying word. "No!" He had said, placing himself into Super Saiyan, edging out his last bit of power. He grunted and groaned a lot more this time, pumping out his chest to the blast. '' ''It penetrated his power, sending into his chest; his body burned, Sharr sent out a single Ki blast into Nail. Nail deflected it back, sending that as a finishing move to the fallen Super Saiyan. Sharr flickered out of Super Saiyan, and back into his normal form. The blast hit him; in his chest. Right near the heart. He was finished, dead, as this story. Sharr died. In vain. He hadn't ended the Namekian race. Just killed some of it's last warriors. end. Yes, this is my final story FOR THIS kind Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting Category:Protected